Kaede Nagase
Kaede Nagase (長瀬 楓, Nagase Kaede) is a character from the series Negima! Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and a protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. She is the 20th student on the class 3-A roster and is the gentle and calm yet strong and tall girl. She has an easy-going attitude and is almost always seen with her eyes almost closed. She frequently ends her sentences with "de gozaru", an archaic verb form historically used by samurai. She also has a tendency to address people with the honorific "-dono" In her free time, she trains in the mountains, displaying a wide range of ninja-like abilities such as kage bunshin no jutsu. She later uses her abilities to great effect when aiding Negi Springfield and his companions during their battles. Biography Early Life Kaede actually comes from the Koga-ryū clan, but was born a generation too late, since her parents did not carry on the family ninja traditions. As a result, many of her abilities are self-taught. Class 3-A :Main article: Class 3-A Kaede was the second girl in the class (Asuna Kagurazaka being the first) to learn about Negi's magic. When Negi had fled into the woods during his conflict with Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Kaede found him while training, and helped cheer him up. She saw Negi flying off the next morning, but kept this a secret even from him until she helped Negi rescue Konoka Konoe at Kyoto where she fought and defeated Kotaro Inugami. Mahora Festival :Main article: Mahorafest She did quite well during the Mahora Fighting Tournament, but she knew that she was no match against Albireo Imma and although she lost to him, she was happy to know that she did her best, and even forced him to invoke his artifact in order to defeat her in the time allotted for the match. She later suggested that she and Kotaro train together to become stronger. Mages vs. Mars :Main article: Mages vs. Mars She and a few other girls were trapped in the future with Negi after Chao Lingshen succeeded in revealing magic to the world. After returning to the past, she chose to fight alongside Negi. Powers and Abilities *'Ninja-Weaponry Combat Specialist: '''Kaede appears to be adept at using several ninja-style weapons, such as ''kunai and a giant shuriken. *''Ninjutsu: Being a ''ninjutsu master, Kaede is skillful at various ninja techniques, such as kage bunshin no jutsu, which allows her to split into numerous shadow clones, and shukuchi mukyou, a speed-step maneuver. In one instance, Kaede is able to combine ninjutsu and body manipulation techniques in order to make herself appear younger. Kaede refers to her ninjutsu techniques Kaede ninpou, or "Kaede ninja arts." She also appears to be teaching Kotaro these techniques. The Narutaki twins also mention using the "stealth escape technique" passed down to them from Kaede, although little is known if she has truly taught the twins any abilities. Kaede sometimes fights blindfolded as part of her training. Appearances *''Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' Category:Ala Alba Category:Baka Rangers Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Students in Class 3-A